Tribrid
} Tribrids } Species Information Origins The New World (North America) Ancestors Kira Status Undead Powers & Abilities Super Strength Super Speed Super Agility Heightened Senses Immortality Accelerated Healing Mind Compulsion Lie Detection Werewolf Bite Lycanthrope Enhancement Channeling Conjuration Elemental Control Pain Infliction Precognition Telekinesis Eye Color Essential Silver Title Children of the Eclipse Tribrids are an anomalistic and supernatural crossbreed between three or more species, which is considered to be a rare occurrence amongst the celestial dominion. This specific species has become the most gregarious and powerful immortals throughout the entire ramification of illuminated speculations as this liberating conjecture has vindicated on the similar accumulation of the original congregation of immortals. The specified term is used to describe the primordial manifestations of a fetus that has become born with the internal genes of a vampire, witch and werewolf as it consists of each of the municipal genes of each fulminated species; considering them the most indestructible immortals upon the universe. Once born, tribrids obtain the tri-consolidated strengths of their parental races and the authoritative attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage such as acquiring the internal métiers of each designated species and none of their weaknesses. Origins Throughout the supernatural series The Immortal Chronicles, the vampire Carlos resides within the municipal of New Orleans when his formidable sire abdicated from the illustrious seclusion in order for Carlos to become the destined reclamation that he has numerated to establish amongst the denizens of the beneficial accumulation. While ambulating and osculating within the vexations of the city, Carlos was vivaciously informed from an erroneous witch that a horrendous and atrocious prophecy would occur when a species that gradually consists of the internal genes of each dominant and pure races; whom would declare interrogative and everlasting hostilities amongst the original aggregation of immortals in order to conclude the reign of each parental celestial in order to exclude and eradicate the universe of supernatural numerations permanently. Exceeding amongst the compressible supplication, Carlos accumulated the retribution and validity of the Wiccan individual through the eradication of her corporeal liberation and each of her siblings whom each derived from a bloodline that has terminated the belief of the impending destruction amongst all parental supplications of celestial divinities. Apart from the horrendous tribulations that he experienced in order to extricate the impending prophecy from occurring, Carlos became intimately involved with a mortal woman whom each of them shared an everlasting adoration that was considered justifiable until Carlos negated to ruin her existence through enforcing his venom within her ramification in order to create her into a newborn. Through his futile seclusion, Carlos was unaware that his former significant obligation conceived a supernatural miracle whom became the first tribrid that consists of the genes through the three celestial parental races. Although the vindictive miracle was born, the mother of the child became eradicated due towards the agonizing accumulation of performing consumptions. Since the obstruction and progression of two centuries, Carlos proclaimed and discretely maintained the supernatural dominion within the municipal of the French Quarter in order to fulminate contradiction and severe replication since the previous encounter with desolated and pernicious benedictions concerning the ascension and arraignment of upcoming resolutions through the birth of a vindicational species. Creation In order to eliminate the supplication of liberating and transitioning inclinations of how immortals are created and transitioned, tribrids are considered a rare anomaly that have become the vexation of nature in order to replicate a concluding and original species that has become the primary consolidation that obtains gregarious and fulminated seclusions which are unquestioned through compressible ideologies from the accumulation of matriculated deviances. Although, a tribrid is born through the perceptible occurrence of a human in order for nature to acquire a pure source of existence and illuminate the conception which inclines unparalleled ramifications. Explained from the Wiccan individual whom had a former confrontation with the vampire Carlos, only an occurrence based on the impending prophecy can apprehend the celestial dominion once in an everlasting vindication. Nature Tribrids obtain a distinctive measure of predatory abilities and internal numeration, which differentiates them from their parental races. However, tribrids are not required to consume the source of vital fluid in order to thrive within their immortal status as their bloodline is unique amongst the entire supernatural dominion and they acquired an exception of maintaining retribution throughout any form of sustenance but the alterior motive is to consume blood from the original prospects upon the atmosphere. When infuriated and gregarious during matriculated situations, veins beneath their eyes begin to protrude and their entire sclera have the perception of being classified as black and silver. Physiology Tribrids are indistinguishable from vampires and appear as they did when they were born from the fetus of a human albeit with a paler complexion due to lack of blood flow. When given into consideration throughout their infuriation stage, tribrids acquire fangs that usually protrude along with internal blood veins beneath their eyes; though they can be stimulated to unwillingly extend. Tribrids remain identical in an everlasting increment once they grow towards a distinctive age and will cease to experience progressive stages of development after they are born. Due to the lack of blood flow, tribrids do not have any bodily functions. Because of this, they do not produce supplication and are unable to become pregnant but they can impregnate female humans. Also, tribrids obtain lower body temperatures than humans. Psychology Although tribrids are classified as a predatory species, they are far more inhuman than their parental counterparts or mortal appearance advocate. Though they can control their internal ramification of vital fluid in a sophisticated manner, inducement reduces them to a more feral state. Tribrids are capable of intensified emotions such as compassion, adoration and self-control. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the tribrid gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Tribrids are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a vampire. Even tribrids can eradicate an older vampire and are able to toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting mature vampires high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping werewolves apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of ancient vampires that are not considered Old Ones. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Tribrids who feed on humans are stronger than those who consume the vital fluid of another source. *'Super Speed:' Tribrids are much faster than vampires and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Tribrids can accelerate their movements to cover extensive distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility:' Tribrids possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Tribrids can jump with their super speed too. Tribrids that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood; these abilities also increase with age. *'Emotional Control:' Like all supernatural liberations, tribrids have the ability to switch off their humanity. Being technically deceased, tribrids have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt; allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A tribrid without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the tribrid will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and tribrids who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Tribrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for tribrids; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows tribrids to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most tribrids to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses:' Tribrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of vampires and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion:' Tribrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' Once born from their original contraception, a tribrid stops aging once their birth has concluded. Upon their vivid and enduring vindication, tribrids then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. There is no known disease or infection that can eradicate the distinction of a tribrid. *'Accelerated Healing:' Tribrids can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Dream Manipulation:' Tribrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. Tribrids can manipulate and enter the subconsious of other vampires and even an Old One if they are weak enough. *'Anger:' If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, the strength of a tribrid can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory:' Tribrids are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. *'Lie Detection:' Tribrids are able to sense if a vampire or even a werewolf is lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a tribrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires; but the tribrid bite takes effect rapidly than a normal werewolf bite. Werewolf venom is always accessible to them as opposed to their werewolf counterparts who can use it only when transformed. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure:' Tribrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control:' Unless Kira was guessing, it can be assumed that she and any other tribrid she makes will go through their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' A tribrid is capable of showing its perpendicular form when displaying its abilities. Whether a tribrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Telepathy:' Due to their lycanthrope heritage, tribrids are able to hear each others thoughts while in wolf form and can while around others, especially vampires. *'Day Walking:' Since tribrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Channeling:' Tribrids obtain the act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' Given into consideration, tribrids obtain the act of calling, commanding or summoning an element, object, person or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water and weather. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Classification of Hybrids *Hybrid *Human-Vampire Hybrid *Vampire-Witch Hybrid Trivia *Apart from their hybrid counterparts maintaining their predominant status amongst the supernatural dominion, tribrids are the most powerful undead immortals upon the series. *Tribrids are the only immortals that are required to be born. Due to nature administering the internal genes of witches through birth, tribrids are unable to be made through venom protracted towards humans or procreation. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Powers Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tribrids Category:Species Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Immortal Category:Undead